Canada
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = North America | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Canadians | poi = Alberta; Anishinabe Island; British Columbia; Edmonton; Lake Superior; Manitoba; Montreal; Newfoundland; Nova Scotia; Ontario; Ottawa; Quebec; Saskatchewan; Sault Ste. Marie; Toronto; Vancouver; Winnipeg | 1st = }} Canada is a country located in the continent of North America and lies north of the continental United States, but southeast of Alaska. Whereas the US is divided into fifty individual states, Canada is divided into ten provinces. They are: Ontario, Qu bec, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Manitoba, British Columbia, Prince Edward Island, Saskatchewan, Alberta and Newfoundland. Many movies and television programs, even American ones, are filmed in Canada due to the cost effectiveness of acquiring rites and permits from local governments. Many of these projects, such as the popular Fox Network television series The X-Files are filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia. Points of Interest ; Canadian Rockies: The Canadian Rockies comprise the Canadian segment of the North American Rocky Mountains range. They are the eastern part of the Canadian Cordillera, extending from the Interior Plains of Alberta to the Rocky Mountain Trench of British Columbia. The southern end borders Idaho and Montana of the USA. The northern end is at the Liard River in northern British Columbia. ; Ontario: Ontario is Canada's second largest province in terms of land area and its most populous. It's capital and largest city is Toronto. It's total land area is 917,741 km2 (354,342 sq mi) and its population is more than 13,000,000 people. Films that take place in * Curse of the Fly * Scanners (1981) * Scanners II: The New Order (1991) * Scanners III: The Takeover (1992) * X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) TV shows that take place in * Beyond Reality * Bitten * Continuum * ReGenesis Comics that take place in * Amazing Spider-Man 119 * Amazing Spider-Man 120 * Amazing Spider-Man 131 * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 162 Characters from People who were born in * Alexandra Raff * Allan Eastman * Allan Kroeker * Alonso Oyarzun * Anna Hopkins * Andrew Jackson * Angus MacInnes * Anita La Selva * Art Hindle * Barbara Mamabolo * Barbie Wilde * Belinda Montgomery * Benjamin Glenday * Brad Wright * Brennan Elliott * Brent Karl Clackson * Brent Stait * Brett Dier * Brian Downey * Bridget Graham * Britt Irvin * Brittany Allen * Brooke Nevin * Burnell Tucker * C. David Johnson * Cameron Cronin * Carl Marotte * Carolyn Dunn * Carrie Genzel * Chad Faust * Christian Duguay * Colin Stinton * Conchita Campbell * Crystal Lowe * Dale Eaglesham * David Fox * David Winning * Derek Vanlint * Dion Johnstone * Don Forbes * Donald Sutherland * Douglas Rain * Elysia Rotaru * Emmanuelle Vaugier * Evangeline Lilly * George Bloomfield * Glenn Beck * Gordon Michael Woolvett * Harvey Hart * Hayden Christensen * Helen Shaver * J.C. Mackenzie * James Cameron * James Doohan * Janyse Jaud * Jesse Hutch * Jesse Rath * Jessica Nichols * Jewel Staite * Joanne Kelly * Joe Shuster * Kaj-Erik Eriksen * Kathleen Munroe * Kari Matchett * Kavan Smith * Kevin Durand * Laara Sadiq * Laura Bertram * Laura Mae Nason * Laura Vandervoort * Leni Parker * Leslie Nielsen * Lex Gigeroff * Lexa Doig * Lisa Howard * Lisa Ryder * Lori Stewart * Maria de Aragon * Martin Cummins * Marty Simon * Maurice Kelly * Melissa Pollard * Mia Kirshner * Michael McManus * Michael Robison * Michael Sangha * Michael Shanks * Nathan Fillion * Noah Danby * Nicole de Boer * Patrick McMahon * Paul Donovan * Peter Aykroyd * Pierre David * Reece Thompson * Rekha Sharma * René Malo * Richard de Klerk * Richard Kahan * Rino Romano * Roark Critchlow * Robert Beatty * Robert C. Cooper * Robert C. Dennis * Robert Iscove * Robert Joy * Robin Dunne * Ron Wear * Sam Stone * Samantha Ferris * Sara Canning * Sean Devine * Sean Sullivan * Seth Rogen * Shawn Ashmore * Stefan Arngrim * Stephen Roloff * Sylvain Brault * Tahmoh Penikett * Todd McFarlane * Tom Braidwood * Tyler Labine * Valerie Sing Turner * Victoria Pratt * William Shatner * Yvan Ducharme * Yves Simoneau People who died in * George Bloomfield * Harvey Hart * J. Lee Thompson * Lex Gigeroff * Sean Sullivan External Links * at Wikipedia * Canada at Headhunter's Horror House Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:North America Category:Canada